Direct-conversion receivers are used in various communication systems, such as, for example, in mobile communication terminals. A direct-conversion receiver down-converts an input Radio Frequency (RF) signal to baseband or other low frequency by performing a single frequency conversion operation. Signals produced by direct-conversion receivers are sometimes distorted by DC offset.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.